Random Drabble Challenges: Day One
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: Roger Davies manages to get in trouble with Madam Pince when he's in the library... Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Drabble Challenges: Day One**

_**Characters: Roger Davies and Irma Pince**_

_**Prompt(s):**_

_**-Quote: "Do it again!"**_

_**Time Limit: One hour**_

**ThyGreenThing**** (Completed with sixteen minutes remaining):**

It was just an average day for Roger; chasing girls, breaking hearts and having a laugh. After lessons on a cold Friday afternoon, he went to the library, sadly unaccompanied by his friends. But he had a plan: there would be girls in the library – clever, single girls.

When he arrived though, there was nobody there who was worth his while, only some first years and stuck-up Slytherin boys. Deciding to wait a little longer, he trudged over to a bookshelf and browsed for something interesting to read. As he searched, he ran his index finger down several of their spines, unaware that he was being watched by a pair of beady, black eyes.

"Don't dirty my books, Davies!" Madam Pince barked suddenly, catching Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain by surprise.

Swiftly, he brought his hand back to his side and sent a charming smile in the librarians direction, "I'm so sorry, you can rest assured it will not happen again."

"It'd better not or you will have to suffer dire consequences!"

Roger went back to his browsing and randomly picked up a dusty book with a faded-blue cover. "The Full History of Ravenclaw House..." he mused, quietly reading aloud the title to himself.

He was about to open it up when the door swung open, revealing the most beautiful girl he had seen all week.

Her shining, blond hair fell in soft waves down to her waist, her long, dark lashes fluttered from around her chocolate-brown eyes and her blood-red lips curved upwards into a smile when she caught him staring at her; just like all of the other boys did.

He could see that she was trouble from her loosely-worn Slytherin tie and mischievous smirk. She walked over to a table, pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

The Ravenclaw knew that he had to speak with her immediately but was so shocked that he could barely even move. And when she winked flirtatiously at him, he felt his grip on the library book slowly subside...

It cascaded to the floor, hitting the groud with an almighty 'THUMP'. Worst of all, it landed open in the middle of the book and the impact of the fall had caused the cover of the spine to crack down the middle.

Pince was taking in every tiny, little detail, her face scrunching up so it appeared as though she was sucking on a lemon.

"DAVIES!" her shrill voice screamed, capturing the attention of all of the students in the Hogwarts Library. They exited quickly, scurrying away like mice: all but one who stood rooted to the spot, absolute terror in his eyes.

"Look what you have done to my book! Do you know how old that is, hmm? How valuable it is? And now what have you done? You've damaged school property! YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY!"

Pince grabbed Roger by the arm and dragged him all the way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Solemnly, one lone student stood in the library with what Muggles liked to call a 'feather-duster', dusting a bookcase like he had been doing for the past two hours.<p>

Pince walked over to him and ran a finger across one of the wooden shelves.

"Do it again!" she snapped before going back to her desk, watching him like a hawk.

"Stupid girls. Bloody too attractive. Little Slytherin cow..." he muttered under his breath, vowing never to go after any girls again.

He knew this wasn't going to last more than twenty-four hours, though.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<em>

_A/N: If you want to do your own drabble with the same characters, prompt and time limit then feel free to do so. Just tell me and I'll add it to the 'Random Drabble Challenges' community._

_I'll be uploading Phlob's drabble as a second chapter to this as soon as possible._

_Look out for Day Two!_

_~ThyGreenThing~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Drabble Challenges: Day One**

_**Phlob (completed with four minutes remaining):**_

Friday afternoons were always the best for Roger. No more waking up early for two more days and he was free to do as he liked.

Strutting down the corridor, grinning at a group of girls on the way, Roger turned the corner. He then descended up the steps of Ravenclaw Tower and entered the common room (after solving a riddle some scrawny first years were cluelessly pondering over).

Of course, his weekend wouldn't just consist of flirting with girls and showing off his skills on a broom. No, it was most important, well maybe not completely, that he got good marks in his homework too.

Grabbing some parchment and and neatly-feathered quill, Roger sat in a chair and began to write the title to his Charms homework. He saw out of the corner of his eye a blond-haired girl with red radishes as earrings gazing dreamily at a bunch of leaves on a desk.

Luna Lovegood was certainly the strangest person he'd ever met. She then stuffed the leaves in her pink-spotted bag and pulled out a magazine with the large word 'Quibbler' on the front. Luna opened it and started reading it upside-down. Very strange indeed.

Trying hard to concentrate on his homework, Roger couldn't help but look up every now and then. He thought Luna kept looking at him.

At last, he caught her peering over the top of her Quibbler.

"What do you want?" Roger felt slightly agitated now.

"Madam Pince needs you in the library." her dreamy voice replied.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" Roger was quite annoyed at Luna for distracting him. She didn't answer but instead continued reading.

…...

Once Roger had reached the library, the first thing he saw was a massive pile of books that almost touched the ceiling.

"Ah, here you are, boy! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Madam Pince came bustling out from behind the pile.

It turned out that Madam Pince wanted Roger to transfer the books (which also turned out to be new) onto an empty shelf. What a waste of time, Roger thought, using his wand to take down the first book off one mountain.

"Oh, do be careful please, Mr Davies! Those books are extremely fragile. Once they get to a height within reach, put them away by hand, I don't want any accidents."

So for the next half an hour, Roger was constantly placing books on the shelf and checking his watch. At one point, a book on potions tumbled from his grasp and landed on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain. Pince came rushing over and seemed not to notice the dropped book but rather the ones on the shelf, with a great look of surprise on her face.

"Do it again!" she said crossly.

"Why?" Roger was shocked by what she'd said but nevertheless picked up the potions book and dropped it on his foot again. It was twice as painful that time.

"No, no, what in the name of Merlin are you doing, boy? That's school property!" Now Roger was really confused.

"You said to do it again!" he cried defensively.

"I meant rearrange the books! You've not put them in alphabetical order! Honestly, are you a Ravenclaw or what?"


End file.
